One Shot ¿Wet?
by Brisan
Summary: Un pequeño, pero tierno One Shot de mi y nuestra (Si es que es tuya) pareja favorita de Shingeki no Kyojin, YmirxChrista/Historia, si te gusta, gracias por leer y si no, no leas y gracias por leer esto(?) bueno disfrútenlo y cuídense :3


_**¿Wet…? **_

Ymir y Christa estaban descansando en la base de la legión de exploradores, ya que mañana temprano tendrían que salir a trabajar y a seguir descubriendo el secreto de los titanes, con la ayuda de Eren todo saldría bien, o eso pensaban. Ymir pidió una cerca de la de Christa, así que su mayor le concedió aquello, por otro lado Christa como Ymir estaban felices, estarían cerca, pero aun así a Christa le daba tristeza. Ya todos en sus habitaciones durmiendo, ya que había una gran tormenta, así que todos decidieron irse a dormir temprano, pero Ymir no podía conciliar el sueño, no era por la a brumosa tormenta, si no por una rubia con ojos color cielo, que también estaba igual. Ymir se levantó, ya que no aguanto más, y se fue cuidadosamente a la habitación de la rubia, la cual estaba totalmente apagada.

Ymir: ¿Christa? –Cerrando la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido-

Christa: ¿Y-Ymir? ¿E-Eres tú? –Decía la rubia con la voz cortada-

Ymir: ¿Estas llorando? ¿Qué pasa? –Caminando lentamente para no chocar con la cama- No veo nada

Christa: Espera –Prendiendo la lámpara-

X: Permiso –Abriendo la puerta- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? –Cruzándose de brazos-

Ymir: C-Comandante Hanji –Mirándola nerviosamente-

Christa: P-Por favor comandante ¿Puede Ymir dormir conmigo? T-Tengo miedo –Desviando su mirada apenada-

Hanji: Hm –Pensando- Esta bien, pero no hagan ruido –Sonriéndoles traviesamente y haciéndolas sonrojar a ambas- Bueno descansen –Saliendo de la habitación-

Ymir: ¿Le dijiste algo a la comandante de nosotras? –Frunciendo el ceño y sentándose al lado de la rubia-

Christa: N-Necesitaba un consejo, además que alguien reprimía tanto sus sentimientos –Cruzándose de brazos-

Ymir: Ya te pedí disculpas, además… -Acercándose peligrosamente al cuello de la rubia-

Christa: ¿A-Además…? –Sintiendo la respiración de la morena en su cuello-

Ymir: No me diste mi beso de buenas noches… -Decía mordiendo sus labios y con una voz ronca-

Christa: Y-Ymir… -Tomándole cuidadosamente la cara con ambas manos y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios-

Ymir: ¿Te he dicho que te amo? –Mirándola a los ojos y transmitiéndole todo aquel amor que sentía de lo más profundo de su ser-

Christa: No… -Sonriendo ampliamente con un leve sonrojo- Te Amo Ymir… -Apegando su frente con la de la morena y cerrando los ojos-

Ymir: Yo más, pero tienes la nariz helada… -Levantándose para ponerse detrás de la rubia y rodearla cuidadosamente con sus brazos-

Christa: Tenía miedo, además de frio… -Apegándose al cuerpo de la morena-

Ymir: Yo solamente te necesitaba… -Acurrucándose más y oliendo el cabello de su rubia-

Christa: Y-Ymir… -Sonrojándose violentamente, pero una calidez invadió todo su ser y una pequeña electricidad recorrió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza-

Ymir: Te necesito Christa… -Hablándole roncamente cerca del oído-

Christa: Yo t-también… -Abriendo los ojos y jadeando, tenía demasiado calor, tanta calor que quería sacarse la ropa-

Ymir: Me encantas… -Respirando con dificultad gracias a la excitación que crecía, no solamente en ella, ambas estaban igual-

Christa: A mi más… -Tragando con dificultad, podía sentir como en su cuerpo crecía aquel calor agradable, pero también molesto -

Ymir: Me haces sentir tantas cosas a la vez… -Susurrando y subiendo sus manos a la cintura de la rubia-

Christa: Ah h-hey –Empujando la cara de Ymir hacia atrás- Ymir, e-espera… -Sonrojándose y apenándose cada vez más-

Ymir: Nmm ¿Qué es? –Echando su cabeza en el cuello de la rubia, sin despegar sus brazos- Hueles bien… -Realmente sonrojada-

Christa: Um ¿Podrías disculparme un momento? Al cuarto de baño… -Aun sintiendo aquel calor en su cuerpo-

Ymir: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no fuiste antes? –Frunciendo el ceño e inflando sus mejillas- Booo~ Si no te gusta esto. Solo dilo –Rodeando ahora, los hombros de Christa-

Christa: Ah, eso no es lo que quise decir… -Agitarse- Es decir, um… Tú sabes… -Volteando a verla sonrojada- Es solo que cuando te sientas así conmigo, mi ropa interior empieza a mojarse… ¿Me pregunto porque es…?

Ymir: …

Ymir se quedó callada intentando analizar la situación, pero miles de momentos en su cabeza la traicionaban, su cabeza no reaccionaba, ni ella tampoco, hasta que sintió la sangre yendo, toda, hacia su cabeza, sintió que le explotaba la cabeza.

Christa: ¿Ymir? –Volteando a verla- ¡Ymir! –Preocupándose al verla apoyada en el respaldo de la cama con toda la cara roja-

Ymir: E-Estoy bien –Jadeando y tirándose viento con la mano-

Christa: ¿Segura? – Frunciendo el ceño preocupada-

Ymir: Si… -Tapando su cara con su mano-

Christa: Iré al baño… Pero antes… -Sacando la mano de Ymir de la cara- Te Amo… -Dándole un corto beso, pero tierno y lleno de amor-

Ymir: También yo… -Sonriendo tontamente y viendo como la rubia se iba- Un día de estos va a matarme… -Sonriendo ampliamente-

* * *

_**Aquí un nuevo One Shot de nuestra hermosa pareja3 ¿Vieron el manga? ¡DIOS! ¡LO AME! *-* **_

_**Bueno sacaré más One Shot de ellas y terminaré "I promise you" con cuatro partes, un pequeño lemon e.e**_

_**Me hacen saber si les gusto *-* además que es corto, pero ña. cuídense y gracias por leer, espero sus reviews3**_

_**Oh, también, esté One Shot lo saque de una pequeño doujinshi, esta en la pagina "lo mejor del yuri blogspot" esa pagina es hermosa3 visitenla :3**_


End file.
